1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices to display a stereoscopic image or a multi-viewpoint image using an image separator are known. An image separator is formed by a plurality of unit separators aligned in one direction. A unit separator corresponds to, for example, one barrier in a parallax barrier or one lens in a lenticular lens. In a display device of this type, when a relative position of the image separator to an observer is shifted, a stereoscopic image or a multi-viewpoint image is not correctly displayed. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-53277 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-92103 propose to vary the width of or a pitch of a unit separator based on a position of an observer and thereby extend an area (vision area) where a stereoscopic image or a multi-viewpoint image is appropriately observed.
An image separator is formed by a liquid crystal panel, for example. A liquid crystal panel includes a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. One of the substrates is provided with a plurality of band-shaped individual electrodes aligned in one direction while the other substrate is provided with a common electrode. Applying a separator-generating electric potential to adjacent one or more individual electrodes results in formation of one unit separator. When a position of an observer slightly changes, it is desirable that a pitch of the unit separator also slightly changes. In order to slightly change the pitch of the unit separator, it is desirable that the width of the individual electrodes is narrow. For example, when an amount of change of the pitch of the unit separator is denoted as Δp, the width of the individual electrode is desirably at least Δp or less. However, it is not easy to reduce the width of the individual electrode due to limitation of patterning accuracy.